Chroma: Rose & Onyx :: Volume 2
by Nichole Marye
Summary: {[SasuSaku Drabble Collection :: Vol.2} [138] - "I have no reason to love her." {R&R}
1. Stroke of a Brush

Stroke of a Brush

(6/25/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 1: The Smell of Fresh Paint

* * *

She was his muse, the model that gave life to his every creation.

She lay there spread across the futon, her arm resting behind her head as her other arm rest beneath her breasts, and her legs crossed. She reminded him of the Venus of Urbino by Titian, just as seductive, and beautiful.

She was a goddess.

She remained motionless, a perfect smile adorning her lips as she watched him work. Her eyes followed his every stroke of the brush, his every move.

The smell of fresh paint hung in the air, it was a smell he knew well, it's a smell he relates to her. Since the moment he met her, he's never had another model, none could compare to her. It wasn't her unique hair color or physique that made her special, although he couldn't deny it was a good addition; it was the air around her, her eyes, and her smile.

He looked back at the canvas then placing a stroke of green paint, he wished he could capture her as she was and transmit her through his brush. He could only capture so much, because everything that lay hidden behind her eyes was lost on him. It was something he desperately wanted but couldn't grasp.

He kept on working, entranced by her presence, the smell of paint, and her eyes. With every stroke of the brush he would caress her in the only way he knew how. He would love her through his work, expressing everything he couldn't possibly voice out loud in each stroke until there wasn't any doubt.

After all, one should admire a work of art from a safe distance.

He would make her his masterpiece.

* * *

_a/n:  
_

_And so starts another drabble series and the month of July. Happy SasuSaku Month everyone. I'll try and participate as much as I can._

_You should check my Tumblr page on my page for some drawings and edits as well. :) Also, for those who don't know I posted a new SS story called Twisted Proposals, check it out and let me know what you think._

_I think this is one of my favorite prompts for this month and I hope I did well enough, be sure to leave me a little review letting me know what you think. :)_


	2. Once Upon A Maybe - Part 1

Once Upon a Maybe - Part 1

(5/31/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day2: Late

* * *

After so much pain, after forgiveness they were somehow back in the place where everything started. Everything was set and done; Naruto Uzumaki became Hokage, Sakura Haruno got the recognition she always wanted, and Sasuke Uchiha restored his clan to its former glory.

And yet, somehow they were back to knowing glances and words underlined with meaning.

Now, thoughts were a once upon a maybe where they could only regret past mistakes and wonder about the what if's.

It was the first day of the academy for their children and when their eyes met the gaze lingered like so many other times before. Sasuke walked over with his oldest child and Sakura walked over to meet him with her oldest daughter. Sasuke's son was a replica of his father from looks to attitude; Sakura's daughter surprisingly got her pink hair but pearl eyes.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Sakura spoke her lips turning up in a small smile.

"I see Hyuga was too busy today." Sasuke replied resentment faintly clear on his voice as he looked around them.

Their kids caught sight of Naruto's and quickly walked away leaving the two of them alone.

"This place brings back so many memories...I never once thought I'd end up where I am today." She bit her lip, thoughts of back then filling her mind; she could tell with only a glance that the same thoughts were filling his mind too.

"I bet it surprises you that you ended up with a different man from the one you expected." Sasuke commented his eyes turning to her and she couldn't look away.

"You know it does." She held his gaze as she often would, a challenge. He expected her to lie, but she wouldn't. There was no use in denying him what was plainly obvious.

"It could have been us you know." He countered, the words were just a murmur but she heard them loud and clear. It was an accusation.

"It could have, but it isn't." She smiled bitterly because nothing could change the position they were in right now, they brought it upon themselves after all.

And Sasuke parted his lips before closing them again his eyes locked unto hers and he didn't have to say it for her to understand. _"I wish it was."_ His eyes told her.

Her gaze was as loving as always and he understood. _"Me too."_ Her eyes told him in return.

It was a conversation in silence like so many others, they didn't have to speak to understand each other; and their lips couldn't help but recall the story of once upon a maybe in where they let all the chances get crushed by pride.

* * *

_a/n:_

_So here is day two, almost didn't make it since I was all day on the beach. I think I hadn't gone in two years and I live in a little island where there's a beach everywhere, I should be ashamed of myself._

_Anyway, do let me know what you think, kind of depressing, but not everything can be rainbows and butterflies. :P_


	3. A Father's Concern

A Father's Concern

(6/25/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month

Day 3: Phobia

* * *

It came as a surprise to both Sasuke and Sakura when they were called by Iruka to the academy. Both of them immediately thought Katsu had gotten in a fight with Naruto's son, but upon arriving they found out they had been called because of something very different.

Upon entering the empty classroom where Iruka waited they found their daughter, Haruna, sitting in one of the many seats biting her lips with tears falling from her eyes. Sasuke had been horrified at the sight of their daughter trembling in that seat.

That had been the day they found out of Haruna's immense fear of insects.

"You _have_ to do something, Naruto." Sasuke demanded as he slammed his hands upon the Hokage's desk. They had gone directly to Naruto's office after meeting with Iruka.

"What do you want me to do? Exterminate all insects?!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"A fear like that could be a very serious thing, Naruto, it could be a phobia. You have to change her to another squad." Sakura reasoned beside her agitated husband.

"That won't resolve the problem, there are insects _everywhere_." Naruto shook his arms around dramatically.

"You listen to me, dobe, you'll place her in anther squad this instant before I kick your ass." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, scolding him with her look.

"Sakura, my daughter was crying, trembling in fear back there. She can't stay in a squad along with Shino's son." Sasuke retorted, concern for his daughter fueling him.

"Fine, fine, you have a point. I guess I can place her in our son's squad that way she and my son can get to know each other before we arrange their marriage." Naruto winked over to Sakura who fought back a smile.

"My daughter will marry your idiot, over my dead body." Sasuke threatened and Sakura giggled.

"That's an argument for another time, Sasuke." She teased him to which he only glared in response.

* * *

_a/n:_

_Day 3, phobia, instead of going for a phobia of Sasuke or Sakura I'll use their daughter, plus it's the perfect chance to portray Sasuke as a caring father._

_Let me know what you think. :)_


	4. Too Good to be True

Too Good to be True

(6/30/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 4: There Was No Warning

* * *

Request by:

Anon on tumblr

* * *

That morning Naruto had dragged Sakura out of the house at five in the morning because Sasuke was going on a mission and Naruto insisted that it was important for his teammates to be there and bid them goodbye. At that hour Sakura didn't really care about saying goodbye to Sasuke all she wanted was to sleep.

Naruto would have none of that and next thing she knew they were nearing Konoha's gates where Sasuke stood probably waiting for Kakashi to show up.

"Have you learned nothing teme? Kakashi will show up in a minute or two." Naruto laughed loudly as they walked over to him.

"I've been waiting here for two hours." Sasuke glared over at Naruto and Sakura resisted the urge to giggle.

"We passed by to say goodbye." Sakura said as she smiled in his direction.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan, I practically had to drag you out of your bed to bring you here." Naruto spoke loudly and Sakura blushed in response while Sasuke raised an eyebrow. At least there was no one else around to hear him, Sakura sighed in relief.

Kakashi decided to make his appearance then poofing in next to Sasuke. "Yo." He raised his hand in greeting but only earned a glare from the Uchiha.

"You're late and no I don't want your excuses." Sasuke tells him as he bends to pick up his backpack.

"I'll have a bowl of ramen for each of you guys each day." Sasuke shook his head while Kakashi rolled his eyes inn response.

"Let's get going." Kakashi spoke as he made his way towards the gates.

Sasuke sighed as he turned to Sakura. "We'll miss you guys." She tells him, he walks over to her then and slowly he leans in. Sakura's breath caught in her throat as his lips pressed against her cheek.

"Hn." He grunts against her cheek, silently telling her that he'll miss her too. He leans back and quickly turns away walking after Kakashi.

Sakura just stands there dumbfounded bring a hand up to her cheek.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto exclaims. "Anything I need to know Sakura-chan?! Why didn't you guys tell _me_, your best friend, that you were going out." Naruto complained so loudly that Sakura was sure he'd woken up all of Konoha.

"We aren't." Sakura tells him thinking that maybe if she pinches herself she'll wake up and find herself in her bed.

* * *

_a/n: _

_So apparently the last drabble wasn't very good since there was a lack in reviews. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one, I'm not entirely happy with it but oh well. Let me know what you think._


	5. Hope of Spring

Hope of Spring

(5/52/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 5: Keepsake

* * *

It's not the first time that when he ends up at the hospital that he sees a daffodil besides his bed in the nightstand. That yellow flower lighting up the room, making look everything alive. He's wondered various times who brings them over, but a while ago he found out.

Sakura entered the room in the early morning trying to make no sound and being as quiet as possible, but he was already awake. He pretended to sleep but soon after she left. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by the bright yellow flower.

He wasn't getting out of the hospital until the next week due to a mission gone wrong, but somehow now he didn't mind as much waiting for Sakura's daily visits which normally consisted of her bringing him something to eat and asking how he was doing, she never stayed long. But for the first time in he didn't remember how long he was anxious for her to visit, a question directed at her at the tip of his tongue, his curiosity winning him over.

Time went by slowly as he waited for his pink haired team mate, but eventually someone knocked on his door and he was relieved when the voice spoke from outside.

"It's me, Sakura. I'm gonna come in." She spoke from the other side, her voice cheery as usual. She didn't wait for him to reply knowing that he wouldn't and opened the door stepping inside and closing it behind her.

"I brought you some tomatoes." She showed him a small basket full of tomatoes smiling warmly as she handed them over to him. "How are you?" She asked, worry clear on her features.

"I'm better." He spoke his gaze falling on her and he saw how she quickly glanced at the flowers on his nightstand. "Those flowers where there when I woke up." He told her never taking his eyes off her.

"Do you like them?" Sakura asked tying to look nonchalant as she asked the question.

"Sure. Do you know what they represent?" He asked her and saw as she smiled slightly and passed a hand through her hair.

"It's a flower that maintains its beauty even in the adversity of the cold refusing to lose in the winter," She stars a tentative smile playing at the corner of her lips. "a strong flower that waits for the hope of spring. It gives thoughts of "please recover and get out of the hospital as soon as possible"." She speaks as she walks over to the flower and passes a hand stroking its petals.

"Thank you." Sasuke spoke so quietly she thought she didn't heard him right.

"What?" She asked turning to him.

"For the flower, but why did you bring them?" Sasuke asked his eyes boring into hers and she couldn't look away.

"It reminds me of you, a strong flower who faces adversity hoping for a better tomorrow. You're a daffodil." Sakura speaks and thinks that as she sees Sasuke turning away there's the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

_a/n:  
_

_It might be late but it's here, I'm not happy with this at all but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. :)_


	6. Pamper Her

Pamper Her

(7/3/14 )

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 6: Night in

* * *

It's that time of the month again in where Sakura turns into the most annoying woman he's ever met, yet he's still there opening her apartment door and stepping inside. "Did you get them for me?" She asks all the way from the room and when he gets there he sees her curled up on the bed holding her abdomen.

"Yeah, they're here. Want me to get you some water?" He asks as he hands her the pills, the magical pills as she would say. She shakes her head as she takes the pill away from his grasp quickly taking two and shoving them down her throat quickly following with a chug of water.

She places the rest of the pills on her nightstand and lays back against the pillow her arms curling around here.

Sasuke sighs taking off his shoes and climbing up to the bed beside her. "I bought you some pads." She wrinkles her nose in disgust and he can't help but chuckle at that. "I also brought you some ice cream, Triple Chocolate Cake." At that her eyes light up.

"Give me!" She smiles and he opens the ice cream carefully placing the lid on the nightstand so it wouldn't stain her sheets. He hands her the ice cream along with a spoon and watches her as she digs in for a moment forgetting the immense pain eating away at her.

She turns to him with a spoonful of ice cream but he shakes her head. "You know I don't like sweets." She pouts and he rolls his eyes before opening his mouth and taking a bite. It's _too_ sweet for his taste, too much chocolate.

"We can watch that movie you've been wanting to make me watch for a month." He offers, anything if it'll take her mind from the pain. She nods and he takes the controller. He figures pampering her a few days a month is not a bad thing, she sure makes up for it afterwards.

"Thank you." She tells him as she cuddles into him placing her head on his chest.

* * *

_a/n: _

_Almost didn't make it, I'm not happy with it (what a surprise), but I hope you all enjoyed it. :)_


	7. Diving In

Diving In

(7/7/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 7: Night Out

* * *

They reached the point of slowly molding into a relationship, of day by day getting used to each other until it became second nature. Sasuke showing up at her doorstep wasn't something that surprised her anymore.

Walking around the village during the night was something they did every night, whether it was him walking her home from the hospital or simply going on a walk. They didn't hold hands because they weren't a couple, but they walked close enough to each other that their hands brushed against each other's from time to time.

Everyone knows what they don't say but no one tells them because they're not ready to hear it

They know but they don't put it into words.

They sit at the edge of a river on a training field they both know well enough. She dips her feet in the river, and turns to look at him, he looks at her too his features calmed but at the same time pensive and she can't help but wonder what crosses him mind.

"Sakura…" He speaks after a moment, her name falling off his lips sounding hesitant. His hand finds hers and slowly he leans in. She leans in too meeting him halfway when they both stop.

His eyes are on hers and it feels like he's asking permission then his eyes trail down to her lips before closing the little distance between them and meeting her lips with his. She can feel his nervousness in the way he moves her lips against hers and she's sure he can feel her own.

The kiss starts clumsily as they slowly get the hang of it; his hand trails up from her hand all the way through her arm until reaching her shoulder then going behind her neck where he pulls her closer still.

He's not a man of words, but he doesn't have to say it for her to hear it. He's a man of action and his lips are telling her all she's longed to hear.

They didn't dive into a relationship like most did. No. They instead tested the waters, taking everything very slowly, going in deeper and deeper until they were submerged in it all.

They were Sasuke and Sakura and that's how everyone expected it to be.

* * *

_a/n:_

_Well day 7, hope you all enjoyed it and that it wasn't as sucky as I think it was._


	8. Shipping Matters

Shipping Matters

(7/8/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 8: The Student Becomes the Teacher

* * *

"Ughh!" Sakura exclaims as she shakes her head gripping the book tightly in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke who is reading beside her asks slightly confused, nothing unusual is happening.

"He doesn't care, he never does, and yet she still loves him." Her tone is exasperated.

"Don't be stupid." She turns to him with a glare. "He does care, he rushed in after her or are you blind?" Sasuke rolls his eyes as he sees her pout. "Just because he doesn't say it like the other idiot does doesn't mean he doesn't care." They've been reading the same manga for years.

"I know." She sighs. "Sometimes I ship 'em and other times I just want her to get over him and go with the teacher, yeah." She says with a small smile on her lips.

Sasuke expression turns to disgust, the teacher? Eww. "They're gonna end up together Sakura, is just a matter of time."

Sakura closes the book angrily and throws it to the floor. She knows Sasuke is most probably right, it was set from the start.

"I know what's your problem though." He starts as he wraps his arms around her she turns her face to him with a raised eyebrow. "That could have been us in another life."

She opens her mouth to protest, but she can't. She knows he's right as he always is. She spent years pinning after him trying to bring him back from his depression.

"You know it was your love that saved me back then, that's essentially what happens with them." He murmured at her ear and then planted a kiss on her cheek.

She smiles then. "I know." With a chuckle she turns to him. "I can't believe _you're _lecturing _me_ about this." He just smirks in response.

* * *

_a/n:_

_Suckish and out of character, oh well. Anyway this is Sasuke and Sakura reading the Naruto manga. :P  
Hope you enjoyed. :)_


	9. A Daring Co-Worker

A Daring Co-Worker

(7/8/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 9: Bravery

* * *

Request by: Anon on Tumblr

* * *

It's late when he finally gets out of the office, he speeds through Konoha at full speed. He lost track of time and when he finished and looked at the clock it was way past the hour in which he was supposed to meet with Sakura at the hospital's entrance.

Being Chief of the Konoha police forces was proving to be harder than he thought it'd be as a child. He sighs as he gets to the hospital, there's no sign of Sakura outside. He walks inside the hospital something he prefers not to do. He doesn't like the smell and his nose wrinkles in disgust as he goes to the receptionist.

"Haruno Sakura?" He asks, the receptionist blinks a few times in confusion before recognition flashes across her eyes.

"She's in her office, I think she's busy though so you can't go up to see her." He just raises an eyebrow at her, who does she think she is denying Sasuke Uchiha of seeing his teammate. He scoffs before he goes past her making his way to her office. He hears the receptionist protest but doesn't pay any mind.

He knows the way to her office, even though he doesn't enter the hospital often unless injured and even then he prefers Sakura to heal him at home.

He gets to her office and when he's about to open the door he hears her laugh from the inside. He stops dead in his tracks and although he knows it's wrong to eavesdrop he does it anyway.

"That is such a bad joke." She exclaims and he frowns, if it was so bad then why did she laugh?

"But you laughed anyway, I'm a lucky man to make you laugh." Sasuke knew that idiot was trying to flirt with her, he rolled his eyes, making her laugh wasn't so hard.

There was a moment of silence before the man spoke again. "I've been meaning to ask…would you like to get some dinner with me…like…you know, a date?" Sasuke glared at the door, how dare he? He and Sakura were…well, not together, but they've kissed.

"I…" Sakura trailed off but before she could attempt to answer against Sasuke burst through the door.

"Hey!" The man exclaimed as he turned to glare at Sasuke. "People knock before entering an office!" Sasuke just stared at him and crossed his arms across his chest, he wasn't leaving.

The guy glared at him before once again turning to Sakura. "So what do you say?"

Sasuke wanted to kick the guy and send him through the window, but he knew Sakura wouldn't like that. Instead he walked over to her and took her chin in his hand before leaning in to kiss her. Sakura was dumbstruck for a moment before returning the kiss.

"Hey! Who the _hell _do you think you are?" The guy asked glaring over at Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned back wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist before turning to the guy. "I'm her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, got a problem?" He heard Sakura's gasp of surprise beside him and saw the guy's expression change to fear. He knew he wouldn't dare try and flirt with _his _Sakura again.

* * *

_a/n:_

_For those wondering I find the prompts for the ss month on tumblr. There's a tumblr dedicated to sasusaku month and they have the prompts there._

_I actually liked this one, it was fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed it.:)_


	10. A Kiss to Remember

A Kiss to Remember

(7/10/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 10: Impulsive

* * *

Request by anon on Tumblr

* * *

"I dare you to kiss me, Sakura." He tells her, he stresses every syllable in her name and she feels as her heart beats rapidly in her chest. She knows he can't hear it over the sound of the music, but from the look on his face he knows she's flustered.

"Are you challenging me?" She raises an eyebrow, it's out of the blue, but it's not like she doesn't like the idea.

"I am, you use that cherry flavored lip balm and I've been wondering for a while if you lips taste like cherry." He leans in then, their faces just inches apart. She's blushing, she knows, because of the sudden closeness and his comment.

"Well…if you're so keen on finding out what my lips taste like." It's a surprise to her that she doesn't stutter. She fumbles with the skirt of her dress before taking his hand and leading him away from the dance room.

They slip out without any of the teachers noticing. Once outside of the hall, she knows just where to go, the English classroom. She knows for a fact that Kakashi, their English teacher, has a tendency of leaving it open.

She leads the way, walking as fast as she can down the hall with her heels. It's the day of their prom and possibly the last time she'll see Sasuke. As unexpected as his dare was she won't miss the chance of stealing what she knows would be his first kiss.

They get to the classroom and as she expects it's open. They step inside and Sasuke quickly turns on the lights. She's getting nervous then and turns off the light.

"Nervous much?" He asks, teasing. She doesn't have to answer him, he knows she is. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but after a moment she could make out his form and see somewhat.

She closes the distance between them, their lips just inches apart. Her gaze was fixated on his lips parted in anticipation and when she sneaked a glance at his eyes barely seen in the dark she could see him looking at her.

It was then that it dawned on her that he wanted it as much as she did. Her nervousness faded then and in a spontaneous move she leaned in to meet his lips with hers.

His response was instantaneous, moving his lips hungrily against hers and wrapping his arms around her waist. She pressed herself against him and dammed her choice in dress when she couldn't get close enough. She brought her hands to his hair and kissed him with everything she could muster. This may be the last time she saw him, but she would be sure to make an impression.

After a while they were out of breath and after parting, from the look on his face she could see she had achieved her objective.

It was a kiss to remember.

* * *

_a/n: _

_An AU SasuSaku prom because I do too much mangaverse. :P_

_Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think pretty please. :)_


	11. Knock, Knock

Knock, Knock

(7/10/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 11: A Night With No Stars

* * *

They say only time heals a broken heart, but it never did before so she doesn't expect time to help her now. It's been years since Sasuke died, in the war, to save them. He died for the greater good, a good she's not so sure he even believed in.

He died so they could live, just as years ago his family died so Konoha could stay in peace. Uchiha's were born to play martyrs.

She wakes up breathless during the night as she often does, alone in a bed with too much empty space. The room is illuminated by the dim light of the moon and it just accentuates the fact that she's alone; she doesn't remember a time when she wasn't.

But as the thought crosses her mind she's reminded that sometimes it feels like she isn't. Sometimes she thinks she sees him, she swears she can hear him, she feels him close and with her.

Sometimes he wakes her up in the middle of the night.

"_Don't do this to yourself."_ He says that night

With every day that goes by she feels she's farther and farther away from reality and she finds that it doesn't bother her one bit…not if it means being closer to him.

"Sasuke…" She speaks to an empty room, because she knows he's not really there but she can feel him. "I love you." She murmurs and her voice breaks as she holds back the tears.

"_I know." _The reply can't be true she knows, but she pretends it is anyway.

She's crazy she knows, and she's doing it to herself.

Dementia knocks on her door and she welcomes it with a smile. She's alone in her room, but this way he'll always be with her even if he really isn't.

Time might not heal her wounds, but this way she doesn't need it to, she doesn't want it to.

* * *

_a/n: _

_So I was writing this the other day at 2am and it was creepy as hell 'cause when I wrote it I swear I could feel something watching me and then my brother decides to kick my door and I almost screamed. So I learned one thing from this, don't write angst at 2am, although I don't think I'll follow my own advice._


	12. Take a Leap

Take a Leap

(6/29/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 12: Silver Lining

* * *

"Sasuke this is your last chance." She tells him as she walks through the door silently closing it behind her.

"Why did they send you?" He asked, cautious. He saw her smile sadly, probably thinking he didn't want her there and she was half right. A part of him wanted her as far away as possible, the other part of him wanted her to never leave.

"I volunteered." She told him as she took several steps forward until she was just in front of him. She knelt then and they were face to face. "You can stay in our village Sasuke, you can restore your clan, all you have to do is pledge loyalty to the village, be one of us." Her voice pleaded him.

"Why should I do that?" He asked, other questions hanging at the tip of his tongue; why should I forgive them? Why shouldn't I make them pay? Why join _them_? She seemed to hear all the unspoken questions.

"Because you already know revenge won't give you anything back and you're not that Sasuke anymore." She speaks with an absolute certainty and it surprises him. She thinks she knows, but she doesn't. "You want to forgive, you want to move on, I _know._" She brought a hand to his cheek but he flinched back.

"You know nothing." He hisses back at her, because he can't forgive and forget all the wrongs.

"You and I both know that if your answer to me is no you'll die before daybreak. No one will pay for the wrongs done to your family and all your legacy will disappear. If you don't accept what they're proposing the Uchiha's will be only another chapter in a history book." Her eyes filled with tears then and he didn't understand why it seemed to hurt her so. "Don't you want to make a change?"

"What do you get from this?" He asked, his expression guarded and he saw her eyes widen in response to his question.

"I get you." She answered in an instant. "I can't let you go Sasuke; I once promised you that I would do anything and everything to make you happy. If justice makes you happy, I'll help you make those who were responsible for the downfall of your clan pay." She brought her hand to his face then and this time he didn't shy away. "Will you accept my offer this time?" Her eyes were hopeful ad she waited for his answer.

He breathed in, he breathed out, and he took a leap of faith. "Yes." He'll put his life on her hands knowing that no one would care for it better.

* * *

_a/n:_

_Sometimes posting these here feels like a chore especially when I feel like no one reads and reviews, but oh well. I think I'll keep posting them anyway. Hope you enjoyed this one._


	13. Once Upon A Maybe - Part 05

Once Upon a Maybe Part 0.5

(5/31/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 13: Drowning

* * *

Everyone knew of the story of how Sasuke Uchiha almost killed Sakura Haruno, everyone knew about how it had been Sakura who tried to kill him first, but not many could believe it. In the midst of the war it was easy to forget all the wrongs; it was easy to let them slip by for the time being.

Afterwards forgiveness was a harder task than one would think, the wounds from the betrayal were still fresh. Although they both tried looking past them it was impossible at times.

It had been three years after the war. Sasuke could admit that he wanted no one else but her to spend the rest of his life with. Sakura could admit that in her heart there's been no one else but him. But that didn't magically make things better.

After a fight Sakura swore that she would tear him out of her heart, Sasuke on the other hand convinced himself that he didn't need her. In an unfortunate string of events they found themselves engaged.

"So you're marrying her…" It wasn't a question; she was just repeating what he just told her as if she didn't understand; anger evident on her voice.

"I am, and you're marrying him." His voice was more accusing than what he wanted it to be.

"You don't love her." Sakura declared her voice hard as her gaze bore into his.

"Love doesn't seem to matter these days, you don't love him either." Sasuke scoffed taking a step closer and they were just inches apart. "What you're doing is just to try to get over me and I bet you won't have the guts to go through with it." He smirked.

"That's an easy bet, what happens if I win?" She smirked back because she wasn't backing away from a challenge.

"I'll be out of your life and you'll be out of mine, the perfect win, right?" He murmured before capturing her lips in a kiss, somehow they both knew it'd be their last in a long while. Too soon they parted and their gazes met, the kiss was as bruising as their pride.

"Sounds about right, sealed with a kiss." And without another word she turned and walked away not looking back, trying to convince herself that there would be no regrets.

* * *

_a/n:_

_I'm in a bad mood today, was working on a drawing for today's prompt and I was almost done too but photoshop decided not to save it right and now it doesn't work. ._

_Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this..._


	14. Two Sides of a Same Coin :: Him

Two Sides of a Same Coin ~ Him

(9/6/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 14: His Side of the Story

* * *

Love isn't as pure as people make it out to be; it can be twisted, it can be corrupted, and even poisonous.

He loves Uchiha Sakura.

But there's no way to deny that his love for her isn't destructive. It only ends up hurting her no matter how much he tries not to.

In the dead of night he pretends he doesn't hear her cry, but he does. With every tear that slides down her cheek he loves her even more. She breaks a little more with each passing day as she tries to save him, but she still doesn't realize there's nothing left to save.

She doesn't know he watches her as once again she sits there holding a picture close to her heart and stares into the night sky above, she's crying. As wrong as he knows it is he can't help but see beauty in her suffering.

She just breaks so beautifully. The pale light of the moon illuminates her features and the tears that slide nonstop down her face. From where he stands he can clearly see her green eyes filled with tears, tears on his behalf.

"But I love him." He hears her whispers as her voice breaks; she's once again fighting with herself. Fighting with the idea of leaving Sasuke behind and moving on, but everyone knows she won't.

And he loves her and he's hurting her, and he knows full well he should let her go but for the life of him…he can't. His love for her isn't as pure as her love for him, it's selfish; and he could never think of letting her go.

He watches in both wonder and fear, because it terrifies him that the day might come when she decides to walk away…and that might just be his end.

* * *

_a/n:  
_

_Angst today since I wasn't in the mood for anything else. Let me know what you think please._


	15. Her Resolve

Her Resolve

(7/15/2014)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 15: Her Side of the Story

* * *

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and her mind was racing with thoughts. _"He cares, he cares, he cares."_ The realization brought tears to her eyes, tears filled with happiness, with hope.

Because he was there, because he could see him stepping out of the darkness he could feel him slowly becoming the Sasuke he used to be.

"Thanks to you I made it." He speaks and it's then that the tears fall, streaming down her cheeks and she smiles.

She's there, in his arms looking into his eyes and hearing words that make the moment feel real to her. It's not a dream, she saved him, she finally did it. It was her resolve, her hard work that brought him to her.

It felt like giving him back a little something of all he's given her. "I'm _so_ glad you're back." Something flashed in his eyes then and she knew he understood.

She was tired, her vision blurry, and as much as she tried staying conscious she couldn't. She took one last look at him, making sure he was there. His grip tightened for a moment silently reassuring her that he'll be there when she wakes up.

Her smile widened. No one would tear him from her side.

His embrace is warm and gentle, being in his arms felt like heaven. She's never felt more safe than then, it was like coming back home. Meaningful glances, hidden smiles, and feelings that could never be put into words.

She closed her eyes then giving in, knowing then that everything would be okay. Now that he was back nothing could ever be so bad.

* * *

_a/n: _

_I__nspired off today's chapter, I know all of us SS fans are still going crazy over the chapter and I couldn't help but do a little something. Sasuke embraced/caught Sakura! Anyway! I'm so proud of Sakura in this last chapter, she was awesome. _

_Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think. :D_


	16. He Wants Her

He Wants Her

(7/16/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 16: Indestructible

* * *

"I'm going to marry her." He blurts out in front of his family and Sakura's hold tightens around his hand silently telling him that she's right there, beside him as she's always been and as she'll always be.

Sakura waits for their reaction knowing they'll be varied. Mikoto was the first to react her eyes lighting up and across her face spread the biggest smile she's ever seen only rivaled by her own the moment Sasuke had asked her to marry him.

Itachi's reaction was more controlled he raised an eyebrow, half surprised only by the fact that Sasuke had finally asked, there was a smile on his lips though. He was okay with it as he'd always been, anything for his brother's happiness he'd told her.

It was Fukagu's reaction of which both Sasuke and Sakura were worried about. His expression changed the second he heard the news, anger written all over his face. He remained quiet and turned his gaze to her glaring at her as if it was somehow all her fault.

"That is such good news!" Sasuke's mother gushed as she stepped forward to hug him. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you two to tie the knot." Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand and pretended to smile, she couldn't help but be nervous by the glare Sasuke's father was sending her.

Once she had hugged Sasuke Mikoto turned to her and threw her arms around her, she hugged the enthusiastic woman back. "You're the best woman Sasuke could have laid eyes on." Mikoto told Sakura and she knew she was sincere.

"Welcome to the family, little sister." Itachi spoke, smile still present on his face.

When she looked at Sasuke then she could see Fugaku had shifted his glare to him, they were glaring at each other in silence. "You are not marrying her, she is not worthy of a son of mine."

The words hurt her more than she would like to admit, she was not worth Sasuke in his father's eyes. Everyone turned to him shocked expressions on their faces. Everyone knew he had never approved of Sasuke and her being together because she wasn't an Uchiha, she didn't come from a prominent clan, but no one thought he would oppose their marriage so openly.

"You're not the one to decide that." Sasuke speaks and his jaw clenches as it often does when he's angry.

"You are my son and you will do as you are told." Fugaku replied raising his voice to the point of almost shouting.

"If being your son means I have to renounce to her, I want nothing to do with you." There was a thread in Sasuke's voice and Sakura could fear the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, there's nothing special about her, her genes will surely spoil my grandsons." Fugaku spoke and Sakura had to resist the urge to run from the room in that instant. Mikoto stood speechless at Sakura's side and in front of her was Itachi watching his brother carefully.

Sasuke took hold of her hand then and squeezed it tightly. "There's not better mother for my children, no better woman out there, and what you or anyone thinks is of little importance." Sasuke wasn't much for words and maybe that's why they meant so much. He wasn't one to beat around the bush, he says what he wants, and he wants her.

Their words could never destroy them.

* * *

_a/n:_

_I had to go out today and I barely finished this in time. I don't believe Fugaku would be such an ass to Sakura but I wanted to write this so yeah._

_Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think. :)_


	17. Ramen Boogey

Ramen Boogey

(7/17/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 17: Monsters

* * *

"I can't sleep." Aoi murmurs standing in the doorway of his parent's room with his dinosaur plush in hand. Sakura notices that the little boy looks scared.

"What's wrong baby?" Sakura quickly throws the covers off of her and rushes to him kneeling and capturing him in a hug. "Are you alright?" She leans back to place the back of her hand against his forehead, checking to see if he had a fever.

"Mom, I'm okay!" He protests as he leans back from her hand.

"Then why can't you sleep?" The question comes from Sasuke who is suddenly beside her.

"Well…" Aoi starts biting his lips before continuing. "uncle Naruto told me a scary story today, it was about a monster who hides under your bed and eats kids who eat ramen."

"What?" Sasuke stares at his son with a confused look on his face.

"Then good thing you haven't had ramen today, huh?" She tells him as she pinches his cheek.

"I made uncle Naruto give me some." The boy says looking away from his parents. She hears Sasuke sigh from beside her and she resists the urge to do the same. Naruto probably told him that story _because _he made him give him one of his ramen reserves.

"Damn Naruto." Sakura hears as Sasuke murmurs under his breath.

"Daddy, can you scare the monsters away…?" Aoi asked with the most adorable expression Sakura had ever seen.

Sakura turned to Sasuke who stared at his son as if he had grown a second head. Sakura held back a laugh at his expression. The great Sasuke Uchiha hunting for monsters, that's a new low.

"Please?" Their son asked again, looking up at Sasuke and from the chance of expressions Sakura knew he had him. He just couldn't say no to his baby boy.

"Fine." Sasuke sighed as he took Aoi by the hand and walked out of the room.

Sakura giggled then, butterflies in her stomach it was a sight to behold. "Have fun hunting!" She exclaimed in hushed tones.

* * *

_a/n:_

___I was going to go with angst because it was sooo easy and I just love angst. But with this week's chapter I decided to go with fluff._

_Anyway, let me know what you think! :)_


	18. Warm Smiles - Part 2

Warm Smiles - Part 2

(7/17/2014)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 18: Dropping Your Guard

* * *

She sat by the river and would do nothing but stare at her refelction in the water, tears slid down her cheeks and most of her eyes were hidden by the hair that fell on her forehead. She had never understood her grandmother's disdain toward her until she heard him talking to her father.

"_She's_ _no granddaughter of mine, women in the Haruno clan aren't supposed to become kunoichi's. How could you even think of allowing her to take that path?"_

Trampling all over her dream, a dream she's had ever since she could remember.

"_Daddy, daddy! She exclaimed. "I wanna be like you!" And his father's eyes lit up, thrilled at her words._

She ran out of her house the moment she heard her grandmother talking to her father. All the way to the river she had been screaming about how wrong her grandmother was, she could be a kunoichi, she would serve her village.

But now as she stared at her own reflection, plain and weak, she started to doubt. How could someone like her ever become strong?

Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder and she quickly turned around only to find herself face to face with a little boy about her age. She remembered seeing him once on her way home from the park.

"Have you seen a black haired tall boy around here? We're playing hide and seek but he's too good." Sakura shook her head biting her lips.

"You're crying." He says and there's something in his voice that makes her wipe away the hair from her face to look at him. He extends his hand toward her and she remains unmoving as he wipes away her tears.

"I wouldn't be a good kunoichi." She tells him with a pout and she wants to keep crying.

"My mother says you can do whatever you set your mind to." He smiles and Sakura's mesmerized by the way his eyes shine and by how beautiful and contagious his smile is. She can't help but smile with him.

"Sasuke!" They're both startle by the voice and when Sakura turns around she sees his brother from a distance hands on his hips. "Weren't we playing hide and seek?"

"Oh yeah!" He stands and smiles her way before turning and running after his brother. Once again she didn't tell him her name, but somehow she knows she'll see him along the way.

* * *

_a/n:_

_So some people had requested a part two for this and finally I was able to do it. The first part for those who haven't read it it's back in volume 1 chapter 75_

_Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think. :)_


	19. Date Disasters - Part 1

Date Disasters – Part 1

(5/21/13)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 19: Rusty

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Naruto asked the raven haired Uchiha sitting beside him on the ramen stand.

"About what?" The Uchiha asked sincerely confused not knowing what his self-appointed friend was referring to.

"About Sakura, duh!" He pointed out in a loud voice as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Sasuke resented the idea that it probably was. Everyone seemed to notice except Sakura herself who seemed to be as oblivious as ever, even Lee noticed and backed off.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered truthfully because he was past denial and had no other option than to accept it.

"Well I think you should ask her out before you lose your chance." Naruto nodded his head and although Sasuke hated to admit it, the dumb fool was right for once.

If he didn't make a move soon someone else would or even worse she might move on. Sasuke hated both ideas and he would be damned if he lost her. He quickly contemplated his only options: he could plain out tell her, he could force her, or he could be vague about it and letting her do the assumption without he actually saying it out loud.

He smirked; he liked the last option the best.

Why make a fool of himself when he could be vague about it and let her figure out on her own without him actually having to say anything, it was a great idea. He was full of great ideas.

He stood up from his seat and without a word started walking away. Naruto quickly followed him, curious. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked him.

"To find Sakura." Sasuke answered, he knew where she would be, her house since she didn't have to work in the hospital that day.

When arriving at Sakura's house both Sasuke and Naruto were surprised to find the door to the house open. They let themselves in and heard Sakura's voice coming from the living room.

"Of course, how can I say no to you?" She spoke and both Sasuke and Naruto shared a suspicious look, just who could she be talking to. Turning a corner they saw none other than Kakashi sitting in Sakura's couch, they both sighed in relief it was just him.

"Sasuke, Naruto. What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked when she noticed their presence. Naruto nodded over to Sasuke telling him to make the move.

"We were around and decided to drop by." Sasuke answered her and if Sakura was surprised she didn't show it.

She nodded before speaking. "Well we-" She was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Naruto said there was a new restaurant with good food that we should go to." Sasuke spoke once again earning a confused look from Sakura.

"Well I'm glad you're starting to get better taste on food Naruto." She smiled over to the blonde then she turned and nodded over to Kakashi. "Anyway, you two can make yourselves at home, we have something to do." She told her boys as she turned walked out the house with Kakashi close behind.

It took Sasuke a moment to analyze what had just happened, his plan failed and Sakura went out with Kakashi.

"Smooth teme, smooth." Naruto said before bursting in a fit of laughter.

* * *

_a/n:_

_Old but I was looking for an excuse to post it._

_As for those wondering about my other stories, I haven't had much time to work on them because I'm not home, I'm at my aunt's house. That messed up my plans. In the meantime check out Twisted Proposals if you haven't already and let me know what you think._

_Hope you enjoyed! :)_


	20. Different Worlds

Different Worlds

(7/18/2014)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 20: My Mistake

* * *

It was the boy who escaped into a shell the moment his family died, she had known him all her life. A forgettable boy who was always in the background, who spoke only when necessary, but if he was so forgettable why could she easily recall his presence?

It was that day as he bent over to pick up her books that she really looked at him. He had an old backpack, worn out pants, and his shirt was horribly tucked in. The kind of boy her mother would warn her about.

But when he was eye to eye with her offering her books back she couldn't help but look into his eyes. They were so sad, but so beautiful, and they mesmerized her to the point where she stuttered. "Th-thank you." She spoke as she extended her hand to take her books.

Her hand brushed with his and she couldn't help but note how rough the skin felt against her smooth one. She couldn't help but think he had it rough, but it didn't show on his face.

He looked like a warrior, strong and ready for anything, but she wondered if it was all a façade.

"You're welcome." He spoke quietly his voice sounding coarse as if he hadn't talked in a long while, and her heart clenched at the thought of him not having anyone to talk to.

His eyes tell her something that his expression desperately tries so hard to hide, that he craves the interaction. He stares at her longer than necessary, his gaze intense and her heart skips a beat.

"Move along chicken hair!" She almost sighs in frustration at the sound of Kiba's voice coming from behind her, but the moment she sees hurt flashing across his eyes her breaths gets caught in her throat.

"My mistake." He speaks, a form of apology as he turns around and walks away. She wants to walk after him, stare into his beautiful eyes, and sit beside him in the cafeteria. She wants to hear the sound of his voice and break through his façade.

But instead she stays there, unmoving as Kiba wraps an arm around her waist.

They're from two different worlds entirely.

* * *

_a/n:_

_I actually liked this one very much, the idea had been going around and around my head and I finally took time to write it._

_Hope you all enjoyed! :)_


	21. Can't Forget

Can't Forget

(7/20/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 21: Rewind the Time

* * *

Kakashi watches them, a sense of disappointment flooding him. Everyone thought it'd be like a wave of the wand and everything would be as if once was.

It wasn't.

Team 7 was supposed to meet in the training grounds for a training session, but at the last minute Naruto had to excuse himself because of Hokage training. That left Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Without Naruto there to break the tension it could be felt in the air like a kunai waiting for a time to strike.

Kakashi wished he knew of something he could do, he had tried everything, they had tried everything.

You could learn something new even when you're as old as he is.

They taught him that love can't overcome everything.

She loved him and would give anything for his happiness, she would be the first one to take a stand and defend him. He loved her too, he adored her, and he would crawl through hell and back for her. Kakashi had never seen love so strong.

But at the end of the day even with all that love the past couldn't be wiped away.

Every good memory was overshadowed by that instance when they both fell their lowest, they could forgive but they couldn't forget. He would never find himself worthy of her and she found herself undeserving.

Kakashi sighed; they wouldn't look at each other, both staring at the ground. "Naruto cancelled, there won't be training today." As soon as the words were out of his lisp he watched as they both stood up mechanically and walked away in opposite directions.

He didn't miss the way his eyes passed over her form longingly or the way her eyes stared at his back with an earnest almost painful look.

They couldn't fool him.

If he had just been there a little sooner. Kakashi carries many regrets on his shoulders but this one might be the heaviest of all. He would give anything to erase that moment from their pasts.

As they walk away and he stands there all alone on the training grounds his heart breaks a little for them.

* * *

_a/n:_

_So I made angst from Kakashi's pov because i just found the idea so heartbreaking? I'm sorry, I like to make them suffer, I'm a bad person. _

_I do like it even though it probably sucks.  
Still hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. :)_


	22. Icha Worthy

Icha Worthy

(7/21/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 22: Exposed

* * *

She wanted the ground to swallow her whole, she wanted to disappear from the face of the earth, she wanted to be anywhere but there. Well…that was half lie.

She stood there, doorknob still in her hand standing in the door way staring at Sasuke. He turned to her towel in his hair as he dried it, he froze when he saw her.

She couldn't help it, her eyes wandered.

Her eyes studied him in a way that would put Kakashi's porn reading to shame. She watched drops of water trail down his neck to his pronounced collarbone. The way the water trailed down to his chest down the side of his scar.

It trailed down his very well shaped abdomen down his abs, she had seen him with his open shirt before but it could never compare to the current sight.

Her gaze fell lower still.

She was staring and he was very much aware of it, yet he made no move to cover himself.

She had seen many naked bodies, she was a medic after all, but they were all put to shame by Sasuke. His body was a dream.

Thoughts that she wanted to kick herself for started filling her mind. How she wanted to caress his body with her hands and explore every inch of the man in front of her. How her wanting to be with him now implied so much more than just a relationship. She wanted his body pressed against hers and wanted to feel his skin against hers.

It was then that she remembered, she was staring at his…which suddenly wasn't so small anymore.

Her cheeks burned as she snapped her head up and her eyes met with his. She knew her face was tomato red, it probably matched her shirt.

"Did you like what you see?" There was a smirk playing at the corner of his lips, he had an eyebrow raised and his eyes stared at her teasingly already knowing the answer to his question.

She opened her mouth to answer. _"Yes." _She was about to say before shut herself. He discarded the towel he had been using to dry his hair and started walking towards her until he was pressed up against her. She tried stepping backwards but before she could he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She felt him hard against her and panicked. A part of her wanted to run away from the room and pretend like it never happened, but another part of her loved the position she was at the moment.

She wanted it all, very much so, and she wanted to think he wanted it too.

As if reading her mind he leaned in and crushed his lips against hers, all doubts in her mind vanished then and all she could think about was the burning sensation of his hands on her skin and the feel of his lips moving along with hers.

* * *

_a/n: _

_This is _not _Icha worthy but that's the only title I could think of. I'm sorry you had to read this crappy drabble, I'm gonna go hide under a rock now. -.-'_

_Let me know what you think though, when I'm done being embarrassed maybe I'll read the reviews if I get any._


	23. He's A Keeper

He's A Keeper

(6/10/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 23: A Hot Cup of Tea

* * *

It's in Naruto's wedding when she first sees him, he's walking toward her and slowly he extends his hand to hers.

"A dance?" He asks, a smirk playing at the corner if his lips. Against her better judgment she accepts and takes hold of his hand letting him help her to her feet and lead her to the dance floor.

Before she knows it they're twirling and the world seems to blur around them and the only thing she can see is him and his eyes, they mesmerize her.

"I'm Sasuke, and you are?"

"Sakura." She replies before she can stop herself. As they dance to a mushy romantic song she can't help but notice that it's all so _cliché_, so overdone. A tall and handsome stranger asking a lone girl sitting in a corner of the room to dance.

Pink and blue.

She resists the urge to laugh as the song ends, after a moment, he finally lets her go and she takes her chance to escape.

A clip falls from her hair and he bends to pick it up but as he looks around to give it back she's nowhere to be found.

After she gets away she passes a hand through her hair and notices that she had lost the hairclip she had been wearing. And the thought of the situation being cliché comes back to her.

She rolls her eyes; the only thing left is for him to show up at her doorstep. She figures that if that happened she might deem him worthwhile.

A few days later she had finished preparing the tea when she hears the doorbell ring. She walks to the door and is surprised to find him standing there. Looking as handsome as the night she met him. "What are you doing here?" She asks, a part of her already knowing the answer.

"You dropped this after running away from me the other night." He tells her with a smirk handing her the hairclip she had lost and she tries unsuccessfully to hide a smile.

"How did you find me?" She closes her hand around the hairclip and looks up at him, he looks like a prince taken out from a fairy tale, even dressed in blue.

"Naruto." Of course, who else would have given him her home address.

"Wanna come in for a cup of tea?" She steps aside as she nods and lets him in. She figures, why not?

Cliché's are cliché's for a reason, because they work.

* * *

_a/n:_

_Did you all see the cover of this week's chapter?! I'm dying!_

_Anyway happy birthday Sasuke!_

_And hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think! :)_


	24. At the End

At the End

(7/22/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 24: Glory

* * *

It was the end of the world and there was no eminence at the end of it. They were no heroes, they were just another casualty, just some wannabe's.

Team 7 lies in the ground covered in sweat, dirt, and blood. Breathing their last breaths before they're gone. They tried, they gave it their all but in the end they're all wasn't enough.

He was facing Sakura, close enough that he could see the tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill. Naruto was next to her, he gazed at the sky with an expression of defeat as tears rolled down his cheeks.

It was Team 7 at the end of the world, together at last, Sasuke wished the reunion would have lasted longer.

His gaze was fixated on her and regrets flooded him then. Oh how he wished he had stayed when she implored him to, how he wished he hadn't wasted all his years chasing vengeance. Maybe then, dying wouldn't hurt so much.

He saw her skin turning paler by the second, life was quickly slipping away from her. Every breath she took was like a stab through his heart, he could see the green fading from her eyes. He wanted to scream. _'Don't go! Don't go!'_ Because surely he wasn't going to where she was.

He wanted to reach out and take her hand in his, he wanted her to take him wherever she was going. He wanted to meet her in another life not as cruel as this one.

With difficulty he moved his hand ever so slowly inching closer and closer to hers. He slipped his hand with hers, ignoring the pain all over his body he tightened its hold on her hand but she didn't respond.

The light had died from her eyes before his hand even touched hers. It's then as he looks into lifeless green eyes that tears fall from his eyes, and he sobs. Because she's _gone_.

He didn't believe in reincarnation, but for her he would. He would find her in another life and he would love her. He would love her and he would love her more for every second he wasted in this life and every second they couldn't have.

There was no glory at the end of their story, there was no closure, there were just regrets and tears.

* * *

_a/n:_

_With that prompt you were probably expecting something not angsty, sorry to disappoint. :P_

_Anyway this isn't really finished because I didn't revise it or even reread it, I couldn't writing this hurt me so much like you have no idea. So sorry for any errors/suckiness._

_Let me know what you think. :)_


	25. Wandering Eyes

Wandering Eyes

(7/25/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 25: The Other Side of the Wall

* * *

After the shooting and pursing of Madara and Kaguya some hours ago they got separated. While Naruto and Kakashi pursued Kaguya Sakura and Sasuke were hot on Madara's trail. Neither of them were happy to admit that Uchiha Madara had gotten away once again.

They were both determined to reach Suna before nightfall, but night caught up with them sooner than expected and Sasuke decided that it was better to stop and rest for the night on the nearby oasis before moving on.

They didn't speak much that night, she knew Sasuke was still brooding about having lost their trail on Madara and she somehow felt it was her fault. She was stupid, she tried shooting with both hands and fell off the horse. That night they slept with their backs to each other, each immersed in their own thoughts.

The following mornings she awoke early only to be greeted with a terrible heat. She brought herself to a sitting position wiping the sweat from her forehead and looking around for Sasuke.

"You're awake." He spoke his tone of voice neutral and she couldn't say whether he was mad or not from the night before.

"I'm sorry." She spoke before she could stop herself. "If it hadn't been for my stupidity we wouldn't have lost him."

"If it hadn't been for you we wouldn't have even found him, we'll get another chance." From the expression on his face and the ghost of a smile on his lips she knew he wasn't lying. She flashed a smile at him feeling instantly better because of his words; he just rolled his eyes at her. "Go refresh yourself a bit in the water before we take off, I'll wait for you here." He told her as he took a seat in one of the nearby rocks.

She made her way toward the water and slipping out of her boots she dipped her feet in. It felt like paradise, she sighed as the water made contact with her skin. She turned to look backwards to make sure Sasuke wasn't peeking, he wasn't, all he had to do was turn his head sideways and he would get full view.

She quickly stripped out of her clothes tossing them aside and immersing herself in the water. She splashed water on her face washing away the sweat. She dove in the water then soaking her hair and when she was back in the surface the water up to her shoulders she couldn't help but glance at where Sasuke sat.

He was looking at her from where he sat and there was something in his expression that made her feel butterflies in her stomach. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes held a curiosity in them that made Sakura feel the need to satisfy it.

She stood up from the water, no hint of nervousness on her; no erratic beating of her heart, there was just a burning sensation all over her body as his eyes wandered.

She loved the way his eyes admired her with a sense of wonder and a feeling she couldn't quite pinpoint. In that moment all defenses were down, the wall he built up to keep himself detached crumbled. She could see the other side of the wall, the Sasuke that hid behind his defenses; it was a Sasuke that wanted her as much as she wanted him.

In that moment he was as naked as she was.

He stood up from the rock, ever so slowly, hesitant, but when she made no move to walk away or cover herself he made his way toward her. He discarded his clothing with an urgency that was so unlike him.

Desire burned in his eyes as he made his way towards her. Once in front of her he took her face in his hand and crushed her lips with his, the kiss was hungry as were his hands exploring her body.

* * *

_a/n:  
_

_Almost didn't post this but there you have it, I'm ashamed of myself because of this though. -.-'_

_Hope you enjoyed. :)_


	26. Wandering Eyes - Part 2

Wandering Eyes – Part 2

(7/25/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 26: Staying Warm

* * *

They reached Suna on midday and looked everywhere for both Naruto and Kakashi but there was no trace of them, after meeting with Gaara they were told Naruto had dealt with Kaguya and stopped to rest there for the night but once they received word about Madara both Naruto and Kakashi took off.

Gaara advised them to stay in Suna until the next day but Sasuke would have none of that. After Gaara pointed them in the right direction they left.

Now, Sakura thinks they should have stayed in Suna, she should have been the voice of reason and told him that going after them was a bad idea.

It was nighttime and just as the night before they had to stop for the night, the horse was tired and so were they.

Sasuke paced back and forth, he was anxious that much was obvious.

"Stop that!" Sakura exclaimed and he turned to her a question in his eyes. "We have to wait until morning, we should rest." From the look of his eyes he understood she was right and sighed before stepping into the small cave his gaze was locked on the fire, avoiding her gaze

He hadn't looked at her since the morning; she wondered if he thought it a mistake, the thought made her heart hurt. She shivered then and wrapped the blanket around her more tightly.

Without a word he made his way to his backpack and rummaged around. "I left mine this morning after we…" He trailed off; from where she sat she couldn't see his face,

Eyes still hidden from view he made his way towards her and took a seat beside her. She gasped in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggles herself closer to him, her hand resting on his shoulder. He smells of sand and something that's so uniquely Sasuke, she looks upward to his face and finds that he's looking at her, an almost earnest look on his eyes.

"Do you regret what we did….?" She trails off not even knowing what to call it, to her it meant everything, but to him it might have been just fooling around.

"Sakura….no, I don't." There was something about his voice that made her doubt his words.

"Then why? You haven't looked my way all day, you haven't talked to me, it's like I'm not here." She tries to keep her voice from rising in volume, but she can't help it completely.

"Sakura, I gave in today and I shouldn't have." At his words tears form in her eyes, threatening to spill. "It's not like that." He says as he sighs in frustration. "What I want is not possible, not until he's gone, I can't let him keep hurting the ones I love." His words made her heart skip a beat and her lips part in surprise.

"What is it you want?" She asks as she gets lost in his eyes.

There is a ghost of a smile on his lips. "I want you, us, and everything that entitles." He leans in until their foreheads are touching. There's an unspoken confession in his words but she hears it anyway.

* * *

_a/n: I tried to keep Sasuke in character but I'm not sure I succeeded. I liked it but I don't love it, but whether it's good or not you'll be the judge._

_Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think! :)_


	27. Anchor

Anchor

(7/27/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 27: Misguided

* * *

For a moment, in that split second, he saw his end.

He saw her attack coming towards him and Naruto and knew there was no way they could move fast enough to stop it. Every hope of defeating Kaguya seemed to be slipping right through their fingers.

But then suddenly time slowed down and he saw Kakashi run his every stride filled with purpose and a determination that left him speechless.

There he was the man he had tried to kill, the man he denied as his teacher, standing there in front of him ready to take a blow that wasn't meant for him. He wasn't protecting Naruto or Sakura, no he was protecting _him._ The traitor.

Kakashi didn't look back, facing death straight on. But he was brought back in time, a time when everything was so simple, when he wasn't strong enough yet without any second thoughts reacted on impulses.

He remembers the need to protect her, stepping in front of an attack directed at her, with absolutely no experience, and knowing full well that he didn't stand a chance. And suddenly he remembers long forgotten words as Kakashi saved him for the first time.

_"I won't allow my comrades to die. I'll protect you with my life. Trust me."_

Seeing him there ready to protect him, even after everything, it suddenly made him remember things, things he's tried long and hard to deny. Kakashi turns his head slightly to him looking at him from the corner of his eyes before once again looking forward.

Sasuke turns to Naruto who is looking at him as well, a sad smile on his face. He then turns to her, who he can see from a distance. There's also a sad smile on her face as tears slid down her cheeks.

And her words from only moments ago started ringing with such truthfulness in his ears. _"We never stopped chasing after you, we never will. Each of us in our own special way will keep reaching out for you, Sasuke." _He could feel the tears forming in his eyes, blurring his line of vision, but he refused to let them fall.

"_As for me, not _one_ day have I stopped loving you." _

Naruto will reach out for him in a brusque way and they would communicate in the best way they knew how, through their fists. Kakashi would protect him, even from himself, being the father figure he lost long ago.

And Sakura, she would love him unconditionally and selflessly. She would be the voice of reason, she would be the one to chase off his darkness and light up his way, and maybe she could be the one to fill his lonely days with happiness and smiles.

Team 7 was his anchor and wherever they were, that was his home.

* * *

_a/n: I almost didn't make it! _

_I've had this idea since I read the chapter and I just had to write it. Can you imagine how Sasuke felt in that moment, concerning Kakashi and Team 7 as a whole?  
Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it let me know what you thought. :)_


	28. Loved by Two

Loved by Two

(7.28.14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 28: When the Power Fails

* * *

He grits his teeth as he takes out his pistol and shoots at Madara, he is after them with his men. Naruto's at his right side and Kakashi is on his left, while Sakura rides behind him. Sasuke damns it all, they ran straight into a trap.

Sakura is with her back turned to him, using one hand to keep herself balanced on the horse and the other to shoot at Madara and his men. Thanks to her there were a few down already. She was good with a pistol, it was the reason she rode with someone instead of riding a horse of her own most of the time. She was the one with the best aim.

He looks her way whenever he gets the chance to make sure she's okay, and he sees as Kakashi does the same.

Suddenly there's a scream before he no longer feels her back to his.

"Sakura!" Both Sasuke and Kakashi scream at the same time. He pulls his horse to a stop and turns to see her on the ground, clutching her side. Both Kakashi and Naruto bring their horses to a stop.

Sasuke quickly dismounts his horse and runs to her taking her in his arms. There's blood staining her shirt. "Who was it?" He asked.

Something about his voice made her answer. "Ma-Madara…" Anger filled him then, he wasn't going to let him take away another loved one.

Kakashi kneels beside him then. "We're near Konoha, I can take her to Ino, you take care of Madara." He nods in response knowing that she needs medical attention. Sasuke hands Sakura over to Kakashi's arms.

"Take care of her for me." There's a plea in his voice that he knew Kakashi heard, if there was anyone he'd trust Sakura with it would be him. Kakashi would give his life up for hers if it was necessary, he loved her too.

"No…no…no. Sasuke don't…you're out-outnumbered." Sakura spoke with difficulty as Kakashi took her away. Sasuke didn't look back towards her, he would make sure to make his way back to hers, he promised.

He would end Madara and then nothing would come between them.

Kakashi mounted his horse with Sakura close to him holding her to him with one arm as he rode with the other. Konoha wasn't far and so he willed his horse to ride faster and faster still, silently pleading the heavens to reach it in time.

"Take me to him…don't leave th-them alone…" She murmured and Kakashi couldn't help but see once again the reason why he loved her so. Even when her life's in danger she's worrying about others.

"Kakashi…please…" She begged her voice breaking and filled with pain, but he kept riding without turning back. If he had to choose one life to save it would be hers above all others.

"Kakashi! Take me back to Sasuke…if anything ha-happens to him I'll hate you for the r-rest of my life." Her words hurt then, always him, always Sasuke.

Couldn't she see how much he worried, couldn't she see that he would die if anything happened to her? No, of course she couldn't. She had no idea how he felt, her eyes were always on Sasuke.

"Even if you hate me I won't turn back. You're going to be okay." He reached Konoha's gates and rode all the way up to the clinic. Taking Sakura in his arms he made his way through the entrance.

Tears slid down her cheeks and Kakashi's heart broke into little pieces with ever tear she cried. He wanted to wipe them away, he wanted to tell her that everything was alright but knew she wouldn't believe him.

He handed her over to the nurses and before they took her away he got one last look at her face. Her green eyes bore into his and he hoped it wouldn't be the last time hwe would get to gaze into her eyes even if those eyes would never really look at him.

* * *

_a/n: _

_Still not sure about this… But I wanted to post something today, with 40 minutes before it's day 29 here it is. _

_There might be other parts to this SasuSakuKaka thing. :P_

_Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think. :)_


	29. Dream of Pink

Dream of Pink

(7/29/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 29: Tattoo

* * *

He dreams of laying under the shade of the tree looking at the blue sky above and feeling the wind on his face. The setting is tranquil; it's a peace he doesn't know firsthand that's how he knows it's a dream.

There are no wars, no need for revenge, no nothing, just silence.

He's sleeping, he's dreaming, and has no intention of waking up.

Because only there is he free of the chains that bind him.

He figures is only fitting that he dreams of freedom. Suddenly there's a strong wind and petals are flowing in the wind. Pink petals that give a unique beauty to the setting. The petals fall on his chest and abdomen and somehow infuse themselves with his skin.

He looks down to see the petals marking his body as their, like a tattoo covering him ever so slowly.

He's content he realizes, never feeling so safe, so protected. He feels as if a hand caresses his face gently and realizes there's more petals falling.

It's only a dream, he knows.

"Sasuke-kun…" The wind whispers the sweetest melody he's ever heard. There's a ghost of a smile on his lips.

It is her, wiping the darkness from his heart one petal at a time.

Sakura. Petals continue to fall engulfing the world around him in pink, and suddenly it's like he's in heaven.

* * *

_a/n: _

_This is short but I really liked it. I wanted to take a different approach for this prompt so I read something about dreams._

_I'm sorry the last drabble had some kakasaku but I really do like that couple no matter how weird it is, SasuSaku is always my #1 though._

_Let me know what you think! :) _


	30. Chains that Bind

Chains that Bind

(7/30/14)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 30: It All Comes Back to This

* * *

Request by: Anon (on Tumblr)

* * *

His sword impales her diving into her chest. She wanted him to show her that he didn't care and he did, he tries making a point that her life means nothing to him by putting an end to it. He tries to tell himself that it was for his own good, if not surely she would drag him down.

But somehow that didn't make it hurt any less.

The way her eyes stared at him, as if her heart was breaking into a million pieces, as if everything she knew to be true had crumbled in that exact moment.

"I hope this makes you happy…" She speaks with difficulty.

It doesn't, it hurts him and it breaks him. It makes him realize that he had never been a monster, not until that exact moment.

Hurting her is the unforgivable sin, killing her is his passage right into hell.

He takes the sword right out of her chest as blood splatters on their faces. He watches her as she falls to the ground and he fights the urge to catch her, he has no right to touch her. It was his touch what broke her in the end.

She looks at him, her eyes accusing him and forgiving him at the same time. He looks back at the sword in his hands, he can see himself in the reflection, with her blood on his face. He throws the sword away, horrified by what he sees. Scared of what he's become.

"Why did you do this to me?" He asks her, his voice sounding tormented and on the verge of tears. "You made me want you and I hate you for it." He puts his hands on the sides of his head trying to hold himself together.

She doesn't respond, just watches him.

The tears fall from his eyes then, trailing down his cheeks. He sees pain flash across her eyes, pain for _him_ and it makes him cry even more.

"Don't you cry for me." Both a plea and an order, and she was right, he didn't have the right to mourn her. "Leave me here, and wipe away your tears, didn't you say you didn't feel pain?"

He did say it, again and again until he believed it. They both knew it was a façade. "Walk away…and leave me to die in peace."

He doesn't say anything and with a last look at his crime he turns around and walks away. They always come back to the same thing, with one of them walking away. His face contorts in pain as tears fall nonstop down his cheeks as he realizes this is the last time.

She watches his back, as with every step he gets farther and farther away. She can almost see the chains binding him, even when he thinks he is free he isn't. Realization hits her, that he probably will never be, the thought bring tears to her eyes

She always knew their end would be torturous.

* * *

_a/n: _

_Inspired by the song Landfill by Daughter, if you haven't heard the song do it so it'll hurt you as much as it hurt me._

_Hope you enjoyed. :'(  
And let me know what yout think._


	31. Make A Wish

Make A Wish

(7/31/2014)

* * *

SasuSaku Month 2014

Day 31: Three Wishes

* * *

Together again, together at last. Some time ago it seemed like an unreachable dream, having their team back, having _him _back.

Sakura looks at him and she smiles. Their laying on their backs as they stare at the night sky above them. The stars shining as bright as their futures. There he is, beside her, something out of her more yearned dreams.

"The starts look so pretty, ne, Sasuke-kun." She watches as a corner of his lip turns upward.

"It is." He speaks, but looks only at her.

"I bet you're looking at her aren't you Sasuke-teme!" Naruto says as he laughs. "Just tell her you think she's pretty and don't be so cryptic about it." Sasuke rolls his eyes, but doesn't deny it.

Sakura looks back at the sky, illuminated by the stars it looks so magical.

"A shooting star, make a wish!" Naruto exclaims and they all see it.

Closing their eyes, they wish upon a shooting star. Three wishes, all the same. They wish their happiness would never end.

Sakura feels as Sasuke hands slips into hers and she grips it tightly wanting to never let go. She looks at him, his touch conveys what his words never could.

"_I don't want this night to end."_ It tells her and she can't help but agree.

"We'll make it last forever." She whispers, a promise can be heard in her words.

* * *

_a/n: _

_Wanted to end the month with fluff so here it is. I managed to post something for each day and I am proud of myself for it._

_This month was wonderful, hope you all enjoyed my entries._

_Let me know what you think!_

_And happy SS Month! :D_


	32. When Love Fails

When Love Fails

(8/6/14)

* * *

She couldn't sleep, for some strange reason no matter how tired she was she kept waking up. Everyone slept soundly in the tents; after so much, once the war was over and the wounded were treated everyone just wanted to sleep.

She got up from her sleeping bag and quietly made her way out of the tent, it was almost dawn, the night was disappearing and the morning was slowly but surely setting in, putting an end to all the nightmare.

She walked through the tents a weird feeling in her stomach, as if something was wrong. She knew better than to ignore it. With every step she takes her steps grow more anxious and she walks faster.

A part of her knows what's happening, the other part of her just ignores she knows because it'll make it more painful.

She reaches the end of the tents and stops dead in her track, she sees the battlefield in front of her and in the distance she can see the other village's tents. But that's not what makes her stop.

"What are you doing?" She asks, but she already knows the answer. His back is turned to hers and she can see as his shoulders tense at the sound of her voice.

"You know exactly what I'm doing." He tells her. Of course she knows, it's not the first time.

For a moment, she's quiet, because she knows this story so well.

"Why are you leaving again, you can come back, you heard Lady Tsunade. You can come back with us, with…" Her voice breaks at the end and she doesn't finish her sentence. _With me. _She wants to say but she can't.

After so many years she still fears his rejection.

She hears him sigh and slowly he turns around. His expression is guarded and his eyes try so hard to betray nothing, she can't read him. "What is it to you?" She knows what he's asking, _'Why do you care so much?' _She doesn't want to answer him.

She looks at him, wanting her eyes to tell him everything she can't bring herself to say, but he's looking past her.

"You belong with us, if you leave now, we'll spend forever chasing after you. Naruto won't rest until you're back home." There's a threat in her voice, but she's now sure he heard it. His eyes narrow, she didn't say what he wanted to hear.

Slowly he closes his eyes and shakes his head a bitter smile forming on his lips. "Leave me alone and go back to your precious Team 7." She doesn't know if she imagines it, but his voice sounds hurt. "Go back to…" He trails off, but she knows the end to the sentence anyway. _'Go back to Naruto.' _

When his eyes turn to hers he can no longer hide what he feels, she sees hurt in his eyes, she can see the feeling of betrayal as it eats away at him. That's how she knows he cares; she dares hope as foolish as it is.

"There's no Team 7 without you." She tells him as she steps forward and her heart pounds in her chest like it hasn't in years. "For me there's nothing without you." She feels vulnerable; once again she's opening her heart to him, risking the chance of him ripping it into pieces.

"After everything you still…" She nods and his eyes widen if just slightly.

"I love you…I always have." She feels herself tremble; she feels unshed tears brimming in her eyes.

He looks at her then, really looks at her, and his eyes bore into hers. She sees as his expression changes into the saddest one she's ever seen, it hurts to look at him and somehow she knows.

"Sakura…" He starts and he seems to fumble with his words, something so unlike him. "Thank you." And the tears fall streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you for everything, for all the love I don't deserve, for always being there…" She knows the words don't come easy, they never do for Sasuke Uchiha. "But I can't do this to you…no matter how much I want to…I think I might have always loved you but I'm not ready."

Tears continue to stream down her cheeks and she doesn't wipe them away. "You're leaving." The realization hurts her, that once again she couldn't stop him.

"I am…but one day when I'm ready I'll come back to you." There's a promise in his voice, but she doesn't want to believe. He walks forward until he's just a step away from her. Slowly he raises his hand and places it on her cheek. He doesn't say anything and neither does she.

He caresses her cheek with the back of his hand before he takes it away, and the moment he does she misses its warmth. He turns around and walks away. Sakura just stands there and watches him, with every step he takes her heart shatters and shatters some more.

She doesn't chase after him, she doesn't move, she just watches his retreating form get farther away by the second until it disappears from view. They say if you love something, let it go, if it comes back to you it was yours all along.

It breaks her being so close to making him stay and failing.

And against her own judgment she holds on to his promise of coming back.

* * *

_a/n: So ss month is over but that does not mean I won't keep putting drabbles here, they won't be every day though._

_So here is a little angst it may have a second part, I'm still thinking about it._

_So yeah, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think. :)_

_You review, I update. _


	33. Dismissed

Dismissed

(8/8/14)

* * *

They say one should not speak ill of the dead.

But there they all go dragging his and his family's name through the mud. Dismissing him as a used object and not caring one bit.

They all know that it's thanks to him that they're alive.

Sometime she wants to scream at their faces, sometimes she just wants to snap, but she holds herself back. She knows nothing she can say would faze them, she's _tried._ They don't care for the family that perished along for the sake of the village; they don't care about the leaf shinobi that died for the sake of the world.

And she's disgusted at the people who live alongside her when they say what they say.

'_His death was a blessing.'_

'_He had it coming.'_

She holds everything inside and it's all she can do not to snap at them, what do they understand? What do they know about him? None of them could ever begin to imagine all the pain he went through, everything he's endured by himself all his life.

He didn't deserve an end like that.

"Good thing he died in the war, if not imagine, he would probably be roaming the streets freely right now." She heard a jounin comment to a nurse on the checkout counter.

She could feel the tears brimming in her eyes as her hands balled up into fists.

He didn't deserve to die for people who didn't even care about his sacrifice.

She doesn't confront him as she once would have, she just turns away and walks back to her office. It is tiring seeing day after day what he died for. Once she closes the door to her office she lets the tears fall.

She cries and she mourns for everyone out there who doesn't.

* * *

_a/n: An angsty one... Because I would imagine that if he died in the war he wouldn't be remembered as he should be. That day I was feeling particularly sad about Sasuke's life story._

_Oh well, hope you all enjoyed._

_Let me know what you think._

_You review, I update. ^^_


	34. Plotting Twister

Plotting Twister

(8/18/14)

* * *

Request by: Anon (Tumblr)

* * *

He doesn't know how he thought this would be a good idea, he knows bets with Naruto always turn out badly. But he accepted anyway, because he was an idiot, that was the only reasonable explanation.

Sakura was on her fours facing upward, right hand and leg on the blues, left hand on the green and left leg on the yellow. Sasuke on the other hand was struggling to stay in the game, his left leg was on the yellow and left hand was on the green while his right leg and hand was on the blue. He should have taken the same position as her, facing upward, but instead he was facing her.

There was no doubt in his mind that this was Naruto's doing, the spinner couldn't be so against him to place them in his current position.

"Left leg on green!" Naruto announced before he started laughing Sasuke wanted to kick him.

Sakura moved first and he was forced to watch as she took what he thought was an impossible position, he was surprised she could hold her position so well. Her pants were shorts and so her legs were on full view to him and just to make things worse her shirt, because of her position, rode back to her stomach.

Her position and the display of so much skin brought thoughts to mind he was highly ashamed of. Why did his mind have to wonder in the most horrible moment? His body reacted to his thoughts and just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, they did.

She was blushing, a red that almost matched her shirt, she tried to avoid his gaze and so did he.

He sighed before moving his left leg from the blue to the green. The moment he did move he knew it was a mistake, he wouldn't be able to hold on his position much longer, not while trying to avoid any contact between them.

"Are you guys okay over there?" Naruto asked, holding back a laugh.

Sasuke wanted to answer how it was not okay and how he was going to pay, but he felt as if he may lose his balance for talking.

Against himself he tried to relax his position a bit as to not fall but he was too close to her. Trying to bring some space between them was his losing mistake, his right leg gave in and he fell taking her with him.

He was on top of her, pressed up against her and he couldn't look away from her. He saw as her lips parted in what seemed to be shock and her blush deepened; now she was an exact match of her shirt.

"Sasuke…your…" She trailed off.

Sasuke could feel the blush creeping over his own face, the very thing he had tried to avoid for her to notice was pressing up against her. He quickly pushed himself off her; Sasuke sat in the mat his back against Naruto glaring at the green spot of the mat.

"Sasuke, you lost!" Naruto exclaimed before laughing at him.

Sasuke sighed in shame, he lost a little more than a game that day.

* * *

_a/n: I barely remember this game so it was hard to do. :P  
Naruto is a mean boy, I'm sure he did it on purpose._

_Hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think! :)_


	35. Everything's as It Should Be

Everything's as It Should Be

(9/4/2014)

* * *

Sakura's happy, so very happy that Naruto's finally noticed what he's had in front of him all along, she drops her gaze to the ground as their lips meet feeling intrusive. She's happy things are as they should have been all along, Naruto's eyes should have always been for Hinata, but she envies the magic they're in.

She wants it too.

She turns her head to the side to sneak a look in Sasuke's direction but when she does she sees he's looking right at her. He doesn't avert his gaze and instead his stare seems to intensify.

She doesn't back away either, she wants to get lost in his eyes, his expression may be able to hide everything but his eyes tell her everything and all at once. She thinks she could drown in them, she could spend her whole life trying to decipher everything that lies in them and even then it wouldn't be enough.

She wonders what he's thinking, what he's feeling, but most of all what seems to capture his gaze so intently. It couldn't be her, could it?

"Sakura." He whispers her name, as if it were a secret, and the way the syllables form on his lips makes her heart skip a beat.

"Sasuke." She answers, automatically, loving the feel of his name on her tongue.

For a moment neither speak and Sasuke seems to be looking for the right words to say, probably words that don't say too little and words that don't say too much.

"I've realized I can't break bonds so easily, there are things that shouldn't have happened, lines I shouldn't have crossed. Those things will never be undone…but I hope you can forgive me one day." She could hear the sincerity in his words, she could see it in his eyes.

"I already forgave you." His eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise. "I also crossed a line I shouldn't have then, I wanted to save you so much, and I thought killing you was the only way. When it came down to it though…I couldn't bring myself to do it." Admitting it out loud made it more real.

"I know…" He took a step forward. "Somehow you're always there trying to drag me out of the darkness." He reached out and took her hand in his, he intertwined his fingers with hers and she couldn't help but observe how it fit perfectly. Almost as if her hand was made to fit his and his to fit hers.

This was where they belonged. Together, and by the look on his face he knew it too.

"Thank you." He spoke in a soft murmur and the meaning behind his words was something she now understood. It was all in his eyes as it always had been. She could read it now and she hoped he could read the reply in hers.

This was their type of magic; silent but loud, little but more.

But it was better than magic, it was real.

* * *

_a/n: I made an NH version of this which you can only find one tumblr for those interested. _

_Sorry I've been gone for a while but life, work, and classes got in the way and yeah. Plus I feel as if I'm writing for nobody here. -.-' Just maybe 1 or 2 persons._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy and if it's not much torouble leave me a review and motivate me to actually post stuff here.  
Have a good day._


	36. Built for Two

Built for Two

(9/15/2014)

* * *

He wouldn't know how to describe it, the undeniable pull he felt towards her, he's never felt anything like it and it terrified him. She made him feel things he didn't know someone as damaged as him could feel.

Her smiles were contagious, her presence was soothing, and her eyes were his light.

It wasn't hard at all to fall for her.

Under the shade of a tree for no other reason than to be together with their backs against the trunk of the tree. There was no need to talk. She gazed up at the sky seeming to drink in the fresh air, the peacefulness of it all.

While all he could do was stare at her, the way her hair moved with the wind before it settled back into place framing her face, the way her arms hugged her legs toward her as her fingers made circles on her knees.

But what drew him in was her eyes, green and vibrant, to which no other shade of green could compare. He could read her, she was happy, happy to be there with him and that mere fact made him feel things he would never be able to describe.

And then his gaze fell to her lips, curved up in a small smile. A smile he was sure could light up the whole world and somehow it was all for him.

He was the luckiest man alive.

"Sakura." Her name on his lips rolled out effortlessly and naturally.

She turned to him and he couldn't help but note how her eyes lit up and how her smile seemed to widen at the sound of his voice.

For a moment he remained quiet, he admired her, just in case he woke up and it were all a dream. She was there when there was no light, lighting up his way through a never ending tunnel, it _felt_ like a dream.

"Sasuke…" Her lips parted slightly as she whispered his name, her voice full of emotion. He wondered what it was she was seeing in his eyes. He hoped she could read him, he hoped she could see in his eyes everything he himself did not understand.

His gaze fell to her lips again, slightly parted; inviting him and tempting him with possibilities of all he could ever have.

"Can I kiss you?" The words left his lips before he could think them twice.

Her eyes widened slightly and she nodded before her gaze landed on his lips as well. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in her chest and he wondered if hers was just as erratic. He leans in slowly, savoring the moment, ever so slowly afraid to break the dreamlike instant.

Before his lips met with hers he closed his eyes and when their lips finally met it felt like electricity all over his body. She kissed him back, her lips soft and gentle against his.

After a moment he drew back and brought his hand to her face, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. He couldn't speak and the way she looked up at him told him she couldn't either.

A long time ago his mother had once told him that the world was built for two.

Now he understood.

He was meant to love her all along.

* * *

_a/n: I intended this to be a little more lighthearted but it took a life of it's own and here's the result.  
__If I wanted some lightheartedness I should have gone with KakaSaku for this one, this isn't like my experience at all. Ooops!_

_Still, I hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you think! :)_


	37. Doesn't Belong

Doesn't Belong

(9/19/2014)

* * *

Request by: nyan-cat-rulez (on Tumblr)

* * *

He stands at the end victorious, but the sense of victory is nonexistent. There a sense of uncertainty in him where he doesn't know what to do. He knows his way is not the right way, that's why they freed them all, because he knows that if Naruto survives he'll make good on his promise, he'll change everything.

He sees as she runs toward the battlefield tears streaming down her cheeks her eyes red and puffy. Kakashi is not far behind, an expression of disappointment in his face.

Sakura doesn't even look his way as she runs to Naruto, bleeding on the ground a little more dead than alive. Sasuke wants to say he's sorry, but he really isn't. Naruto once told him he would shoulder his hate, he just made good on that promise.

"Naruto, no!" She cries as puts her hands on his chest and her hands start glowing. "You shouldn't have done this! You shouldn't have fought him!" She yells her voice hoarse. He can see never ending tears streaming down, he can feel the desperation in her voice.

Sasuke sees as her eyes turn to him then and in them he sees a look he'll never forget. She's glaring at him with all of the hate she can muster, a hate he never thought she had in her. This was her limit. "You knew what he was doing!" She yelled the anger so evident in her voice and so powerful.

"He was holding back, he was letting you get rid of your demons!" She saw it too, Naruto just wanted the anger in him to dry out and he had complied throwing everything at Naruto, letting it all fall on him not caring if it took him to his grave.

"You're trash, you're trash, you're trash!" She repeated over and over again, that's what it came down to. He saw from the corner of his eyes as Kakashi bowed his head in resignation. Each of her words was like a kunai through his chest, there was no anger in him anymore no way to pretend it didn't hurt.

More tears fell down her eyes as she turned to Naruto. "Don't leave me…please." He heard her voice break, behind her plea there was desperation…fear of losing him. She's covered in his blood, at the verge of losing it all, but the determination on her eyes is unwavering.

"Sa…Sakura-chan…" He heard Naruto's voice, weak and frail as he choked up more blood.

"Don't talk." She orders as her hands continue to glow. He sees her eyes then as they shine with hope, it's a mere glimmer but it seems to illuminate his line of vision. The way she stares at him it's familiar, he knows the look in her eyes well enough.

He grits his teeth, his hands ball up into fists. The looks in her eyes can light the way through a tunnel of darkness and it can give life as well as take it.

He was never really in true darkness, there was always a light illuminating in the far off distance now as the light vanished he was engulfed by shadows. She gave Naruto life and in turn took his.

The sense of loss burns in his chest and his eyes, he doesn't say anything. There's nothing to say anymore, he lost them, he lost her. He turns around and starts walking no destination in mind. He has nowhere to go anymore.

"Where are you going?" He hears Kakashi ask, he doesn't answer not trusting his voice.

"Let him go Kakashi, he doesn't belong here." She says and the hate seeping through her voice is his breaking point. He doesn't turn around to face her as he feels her eyes digging into his back, he can't face her. He feels as tears stream down his cheeks, with his self-preservation gone he doesn't wipe them away he just continues walking and walking now knowing when he'll stop.

* * *

_a/n: I loved this request, served my need for angst splendidly. _

_If this makes you want to kill me in response, then I accomplished what I intended to do._


	38. Breaking Perfection

Breaking Perfection

(9/25/14)

* * *

He's glad she can't see his face then. Words he thought he'd never hear again ring in his ears and his hearts skips a beat.

"If I could have taken all your pain I would have… I would choose your life over anything, even myself." He can hear the truth in her words, her voice breaks and he knows she's crying.

"Here we are again…and I'm still so pathetic!" He wants to turn around, but he also wants to flee far away as possible, somewhere where her words can't reach him. He doesn't think there's any place in the world like that now.

_She loves me, she loves me._

"If I still have a place in your heart…then please…don't do this to yourself." He hears her sob and cry, but she screams at him with everything she has. Both of them know it won't change a thing. "We can stay together forever…it can all go back to how it was before."

His shoulders tense at her words and he wants so badly to give in, to cling to the promise of happiness she offers.

He falters in his step then; he sees the life she promises in the distance getting father and father away and he knows that no matter how fast he chases after it he'll never catch up. It dawns on him that he wants it more than he ever wanted anything.

"You really are damned annoying." It's when he turns around to face her than he breaks, the pain in her expression is one that will be etched in his mind for as long as he shall live.

He broke her, perfect little Sakura, and he's so sorry.

He sees as his genjutsu hits her, her eyes open wide and more tears trail down her cheeks. He knows full well what she's seeing, her worse nightmare, and he hopes it's enough to break whatever it's left of her heart.

He hopes for her own good, she'll let him go.

She falls to the ground, trapped in a nightmare and as foolish as it is his heart breaks.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

He feels a pain in his chest he can't comprehend, a weight on his shoulders and although the answer is in front of him, he doesn't want to face it.

"I can see no reason why she would love me." _But she does anyway._ He tells Kakashi as it pretends none of it is hurting him. "I have no reason to love her."

_But I do._

And just like that it hits him, the answer to every little thing he's never understood. Knowing he can't take even a single second more he decides to leave, but not without one more look at her still figure.

_She can't love me, she can't love me, and I can't love her!_

It takes everything in him to turn away from everything he'll ever want, so within his reach and yet so far, but he has no other choice.

_It's too late._

* * *

_a/n: First of all for the person who suggested I update my other stories, I have been writing and I have a chapter of Twisted Proposals ready I just need to find the mood to post it. And my others stories I've been writing for them too when I have the mood._

_And todays chapter for those who have read it was an emotional rollercoaster. I truly believe this chapter hinted Sasuke's feeling for Sakura you just have to really read it and keeping in mind this is Sasuke so you can't take everything too literal._

_Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think. ^^"_


End file.
